Kick Request One Shots
by YouAreWorthIt.xxox
Summary: Got a request for one shots? You're at the right place. All you have to do is follow a few guidelines. I can do any rating :) but your plot has to be about kick ;) sorry! xx NEWEST THREE SHOT: Kim's Punishment. Not for all audiences! Let's just say there's lemons involved...
1. Chapter 1

**Do you have a request? Then comment/review this and if I approve, I will work on it ;) here are the things you need to know:**

**1\. It can be any rating. I can write smut if you want...**

**2\. It's only one shot. Although, I can make it a two shot or even make it a story if I like the idea...but I will give credits to the person for the plot! Promise.**

**3\. It has to be a kick romance plot.**

**4\. Be sure the plot is clear before you comment/review.**

**Well...that's all I remember :p comment :)**


	2. Kim's Punishment Part One

**Kim's Punishment**

**By: omqpowerxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or it's characters. I only own my plot and the characters I made.**

**Summary: Kim has been teasing Jack in a sexual way nonstop in school. Jack has had enough of it and decided to teach Kim a lesson...when they get home, of course.**

**Rating: M**

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT AND SMUT IN THIS TWO SHOT. NOT ALL AUDIENCES ARE MEANT TO READ.**

_**Dedicated to my most favorite writer, TheWildRosie :) Hope you see this xx**_

* * *

**KIM'S POV:**

"Jack! Put me down! This isn't funny," I laughed. He hung me over his shoulder, and squeezed my butt occasionally. "Jack, stop!"

He smirked. "And why should I?"

Oh, _he_ wanted to be the boss? Oh, I'll show him who's boss. I smirked. "Because if you don't, then no kisses for a week."

He slapped my ass, getting a gasp out of me. "If you do, I'll give you a good, hard spanking."

I gasped. "You wouldn't."

He smirked and slapped my ass hard. "Oh, I would."

I groaned at the sensation. "Just put me down, Jack," I said with a huff.

He smirked and carried me out of the park. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere," he replied, squeezing my ass once again.

It was very early in the morning. Yesterday night, Jack and I agreed to meet in the park and then drive to school. Oh yeah...that's where we're going. He walked to the parking lot while massaging my ass. I bit back a moan. He walked around to the passenger seat and opened the door. "Get in," he said huskily.

I nodded quickly and hopped in. He slammed the door and fast walked to his side and hopped in. "Let's have some fun."

He moved his right hand to my womanhood. "Off. _Now_."

I smirked. Teasing time. "Why should I?" I smirked once again.

His eyes widened. "You want a spank?" He smirked back.

I smirked. "Who says you can touch my body?"

He rolled his eyes. "Ass up, face down. _Now. _Or you want more spankings?" He smirked in victory.

I rolled my eyes. Boys. "Hun, you're gonna have to try a little better."

That was his last straw. He pushed my panties aside and pinched my clit before I protested. I whimpered. He released before I got any pleasure out of it.

"Ass up _now_," he smirked.

I gulped. I turned over to where my head was faced to the window and where my butt was face to Jack.

"Kneel down," he said huskily, pulling down my denim short shorts along with my panties. I quickly kneeled down, feeling excitement rushing through my body. His hands travel greedily to my butt, massaging them carefully. I bit back a moan. "Like that?" he asked smugly. "Mmm..." I managed to say.

He grabbed my scarf I was wearing to cover my face- unfortunately, it was wide so it covered my eyes, but it was still able to gag me. Really, Kim? Really?

"Sorry...couldn't do this with you making too much noise," he smirked. He used the ends of my scarf to tie my hands behind my back. "This should do it."

He started the car and backed up the car out of the driveway while his right hand fingered my clit. I whimpered loudly through my scarf. I tried to pull my hands apart but I realized I was completely at his mercy.

* * *

**So sorry it's short...five comments/reviews= update! xx BTW...it's a two shot or a three shot ;)**


End file.
